The Return
by Beast Princess
Summary: Sequel to 'The Descendent of the Beast'. Zyro and the others were just having dinner at Bull Burgers, when Kyoya suddenly shows up. There seems to be someone whose been in a coma for these past seven years. 3 chapters only. Rated T for language and SakyoxOC.
1. Renunion

**The Return**

**This is a sequel to 'The Descendent of the Beast'. Hope you like it!**

6 months have passed since the Japanese team won the world tournament, and now Zyro and the others (including Ginka, Tsubasa, Madoka, Kira and Yoshio) are at Bull Burgers and had just finished dinner. Then the store bell ring.

"Sorry, we're closed." Said Benkei, turning of a tap.

"Oh really, you wouldn't even spare sometime for an old friend?" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see a green haired boy leaning on the entrance of the shop. He wore a grey shirt with long sleeves and black pants with a brown belt. He had scars that went down from his eyes.

"K-Kyoya-pal!" Benkei exclaimed.

"So what up?" He replied smiling, not his smirk, not his signature cocky grin, but a real friendly smile.

"Kyoya! It's you!" said Ginka as the male walked in.

"The one and only Hagane." The others just gaped, except Jasmine. Jasmine rushed over and hugged her brother. "Ni-san!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Kira and Yoshio both gape at her sudden reaction.

Kyoya put a hand on her head. "Well, I see you guys had some fun."

"What brings you here Kyoya?" asked Tsubasa.

"Well I was gonna show you guys something, but since it's this late I thought that you guys want to stay at my place." He explained. Ginka, Tsubasa, Madoka and Benkei can't believe what they just heard, Kyoya was never this nice to them before. "Follow me." He led them in front of the shop to find three cars waiting for them. One is green with wind-like stickers and a Leone facebolt at the front. The other was orange with flame symbols around it and a Tiger-symbol is at front. The last one is white but it has blue stripes and no symbols on it. Kyoya got into the green car's driver seat with Jasmine on the front passenger seat. Xander is in the orange driver seat. The owner of the white one is Kyoya's cousin whose name is Ken. "Pick one and hop on." Said Kyoya. Kyoya, Jasmine, Sakyo, Takanosuke and Benkei are in the green one, Xander, Zyro, Shinobu, Kite, Eight, Ren and Tsubasa are in the orange one, while Kira, Yoshio, Maru, Ginka and Madoka with Ken in the white one. They drive towards the forest, which is a 20 minute trip from where they were. In the clearing they saw the building with a cross-shaped symbol at the front.

The cars parked in front of the building and they headed inside. Ken drove off after letting the others out. Kyoya showed them to their rooms until Zyro noticed something.

"Mr. Tategami sir," he started, getting Kyoya's attention. "What's that on your finger?"

"What this?" He said holding up his left hand. "Well I'm married now…"

"WHAT?!" Ginka, Madoka and Benkei shouted, which made Tsubasa burst out laughing. "I was his best man." He said.

"B-but, still, I know a lot of people like you Kyoya, but I never thought you'll be the type to fall in love or something." Said Benkei.

"Well I guess you don't know me as much as you thought you do." He replied.

All of them went to bed and the next day, they gathered at Kyoya's office and talked until Xander's voice sounded through a microphone. "Hey, Kyoya. He's ready, come down here!" he said.

"Alright." Kyoya led the group down to the bottom level of the building and found Xander leaning against the wall. "Where is he?" ask Kyoya and Xander pointed towards the shadows. There, they see a man about the age of 26 with white hair and golden eyes. He wears black clothes and pants with a white jacket and a golden gauntlet on his left arm.

Sakyo's eyes widen as he realized who it is. "Ryuga-san."

**What do you think of my first sequel? R&R!**


	2. Feelings

**This is the second chapter of The Return. Last time, we know Ryuga came back, but how? Find out!**

* * *

><p>Ryuga stepped out of the shadows with a bey in his left hand.<p>

"So, Ryuga," Kyoya started. "How does it feel? To be alive when the world thought you are dead?"

Ryuga smirked and launch his bey. "Go, L-drago Destructor!" A long orange scaly dragon appeared and went around the room, roaring like it used to. "It _feels_ like life just got better, for me!" he said, catching L-drago.

Sakyo was surprised by this. He had gotten his bey from Ryuga, but he never thought about seeing him again a second time. Jasmine notices his hesitation and decided to 'help' him. "Oh for crying out loud! Just talk to the guy already!" She suddenly burst out, which cause everyone to look at her and Sakyo.

Ryuga smirk. "You're the kid I gave Ronin Dragoon to, aren't you? Sakyo Kuroyami, if I'm not mistaken." He said looking at the red teen.

Sakyo gave Jasmine a glare. "After this, I am so not hesitating to kill you!" he said threateningly. Jasmine just gave him a cute, innocent smile. Ryuga, Kyoya and Xander almost laugh at the two, but the others just burst out laughing.

"Hey, at least you got to meet your "master"." Jasmine said while putting air quotes in the word 'master'. Sakyo growled at this but jumped when the Dragon Emperor talked. "So you kids are the ones who are in the Japanese team that won the world tournament I kept hearing about, is that right?" ask Ryuga.

"Yup! That's us." Jasmine said happily. "Except for Kira and Yoshio." She explained everything about DNA to him.

"Doji? I thought the guy was dead. Oh well. That doesn't matter. But if you really are Japan's reps, the let's battle! One at a time, each of you kids will battle against me, clear?" said Ryuga.

Sakyo and the others gulped. They never thought about facing the original Dragon Emperor. Sakyo was strong, for sure, but Ryuga is way beyond of what they expected. They went outside, where a normal stadium was and one by one they tried to beat Ryuga, but were unsuccessful, even Sakyo lost within mere minutes. Then it was Jasmines turn. They launched their beys and the battle began.

"Go Galleon!" Galleon speed towards L-drago, but is knock back by a counter attack.

"You got skills," said Ryuga. _I guess that's why Sakyo like her so much. _Ryuga smirked at that thought. "L-drago!"

"Special move! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!"

"Galleon! Cosmic Overdrive!" five tornados appeared around Galleon as lightning merge with it. Galleon sends the attack towards L-drago. But was sent flying out of the stadium instead. Ryuga caught L-drago. "Are those the limit of your powers? Well you kids got skills." Said Ryuga. Everyone went to Ryuga and wanted to try battling him again, though Jasmine is just standing at the spot, her bangs covering her eyes. They noticed this and went over to her with Sakyo standing behind her.

"Hey Jasmine! You wanna battle?" ask Zyro. Jasmine just stood there like a statue.

"Is there something wrong Jasmine?" ask Shinobu.

"I know you lost, but you don't have to be that upset about it." Said Ren.

"Yea. Ryuga is one of the Legendary bladers, and one of the strongest too, so there's no real shame to it actually." Said Takanosuke.

"Jasmine?" Ask Maru. Then Jasmine started to fall backwards, Sakyo caught her and they see that she is unconscious. She is brought to the medical room of the building. Then a woman came out of her room, she has long black hair, brown eyes and is wearing a white shirt and light blue jeans.

"Guys, this is my wife, Tiffany. She's also the medical specialist here" Said Kyoya.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Everyone else nodded.

Then Zyro went over to her. "Mrs. Tategami is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry; Jasmine is going to be fine. She's just tired. Trust me, that kid's tough, just like someone else here." She said eyeing Kyoya. She nodded to Kyoya and left. The gang is just looking at Jasmine with shock, pity and sorrow.

Then, Ginka suddenly spoke up. "Hey Ryuga, how are you alive anyway? And how is L-drago still with you? We saw you disappear seven years ago." He said to the white haired male.

"L-drago's bey disappeared not its spirit. It, or should I say, he carried _my _spirit to a distant island. We started to recover, while watching people from the shadows, that's basically when I first met Sakyo and also when grass-head found me." He said making Kyoya growl. "He took me here to recover properly and eventually he manages to make an exact duplicate of L-drago destructor's bey. Easy as that."

"And to think that I actually thought that you wouldn't _insult _me in your explanation." Said Kyoya while rolling his eyes.

"Be glad I didn't call you 'Yo-yo' like the Librat did." Said Ryuga.

"Hmph. Compared to you, he's not _that_ bad." Said Kyoya.

The others just smiled at them, though Sakyo's thought were on something else. That night, he went out to the backyard where he saw the treehouse that he used to play in back when he was young.

"Figured I'd find you here." Said a voice. Sakyo looked behind him to see Ryuga standing there. "What are you doing here this time of night?"

Sakyo paused. He never liked talking about his feelings so he decided to just get it over with. "Well, you see," He started. "Ever since the defeat of DNA, I kept getting weird feelings for some reason, but I didn't want to show it since I don't wanna get weird looks from the others. So I'm here to find answers to these feelings and hopefully they'll stop 'cause it's making me uncomfortable." He explained quickly.

Then Ryuga smirk. "I knew it."

Sakyo was confused by this. "Knew what?"

"Those strange feelings you get is called 'Love' Sakyo. L-o-v-e, love." Said Ryuga, obviously amused.

"W-what?" Sakyo was caught off guard by this.

"It's obvious kid. You're in love with Tategami's sister." Ryuga said mockingly.

"N-no I'm not!" said Sakyo, with his face crimson.

"Then why are you so flattered?" Ryuga said amused.

"Shut up." Sakyo mutters. "Any idea on how to get rid of it?"

"Easy." Said Ryuga smirking. "Confess."

"W-WHAT?!" Sakyo said, his face flushed.

"I'm not joking. The only way to get rid of these feelings is to confess." Sakyo pouted at this. They both headed inside and fell asleep in their own rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was it good? Was Sakyo a bit OOC? By the way, it was mentioned before that Ryuga called Kyoya grass-head, and said that 'Librat' called him 'Yo-yo'. Who is Librat? If you know, post your answer on the review. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Confession

**Hi, Beast Princess here, and I'm back with the next chapter. By the way, last time Ryuga mentioned 'Librat' and how he calls Kyoya 'Yo-yo'. So I would like to congratulate princess. for getting the correct answer to last chapter's question. The answer is Yuu. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own MFB.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Jasmine woke up and she joins the others for breakfast. Then they went to the office to just talk and relax. Then they heard humming. They looked at the couch to see Sakyo reading a book while humming a tune at the same time. When he realized everyone was looking at him, he just ignored them and kept humming, which make Jasmine wanted to sing. (AN: Lyrics are in bold, and this song is originally from Adventure time)

**Everyone,**

**Sing along.**

**I'm so dumb; I should have just told you**

**What I lost, was a piece of my pair**

**Now it's gone,**

**Gone forever**

**But I guess it doesn't matter if I just,**

**Just had all of you there**

At this Sakyo looks up at her, amused by her song. She grabbed her base and prepares to play it.

**Oh, I just had all of you there with me and my friends,**

**If you're even my friends.**

Sakyo watch with astonishment. Kyoya gave him a base he could play. At first he was unsure, but after getting several anxious looks from the others, he played it expertly on the couch, which then Jasmine sat down next to him smiling. She nods and starts to play it while singing.

**What am I to you?**

**Am I a joke, your princess or sister?**

**What am I to you?**

**Do you look down at me 'cause I'm younger?**

**Do you think that I don't understand,**

**I just wanted us together and play as a band**

**Last night was the most fun I ever had**

**Even liked it when the two of you would get mad,**

**At each other…**

She sang while looking at Kyoya and Ryuga. Then she look at the gang.

**A-a you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world**

**You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.**

**And that's ri-i-i-i-ihgt I'm talking 'bout all of guys**

**And you Sake, **She look at Sakyo for this one, which cause the latter to be quite surprised.

**I'm gonna sing this song to you,**

**And I refuse to make it fake**

**What am I to you?**

**Am I a joke, your princess or sister?**

**What am I to you?**

**Do you look down at me 'cause I'm younger?**

**Do you think that I don't understand,**

**I just wanted us together and play as a band**

**I'll forget that I lost a piece of my pair**

**I'll remember the fun times we shared, over there**

**A-a you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world**

**You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.**

**And that's ri-i-i-i-ihgt I'm talking 'bout all of guys**

**And you Sake,**

**I'm gonna sing this song to you,**

**And I refuse to make it fake**

**Make no mistake,**

**When I sing this song it feels so real**

**It'll make our hatred break.**

Everyone clapped their hands as she bowed down to them. Even Kira and Yoshio were amused by her song. They had battles, with Ryuga, Ginka and Kyoya in another tie. And they headed to bed afterwards. But just as Sakyo was about to enter his room Jasmine pulled him into her room.

"What gives?" ask Sakyo angrily, once Jasmine locked the door.

"I just… I want to show you something…" she answers, slightly blushing.

"Show me what?"

"Follow me."

Hey headed to the basement and saw a golden door that was covered with pink rose paintings around it. Jasmine opens the door with a key in her pocket and it reveals to an underground garden. Sakyo looks around to see in the middle of the garden is a small pond. There are a lot of animals and some flowers too. There were dandelions, orchids, lotuses, water lilies and multi-color roses.

"Whoa." Said Sakyo.

"It's my secret garden. You and I are the only ones to ever known about it. My brothers don't know about it either." Said Jasmine, Sakyo nodded. They went back upstairs and Jasmine once again yanked Sakyo into her room. They prepared to get to sleep and they both sat down on the bed.

"Hey Sakyo, Ryuga told me… He told me that you liked me. I-is it true?" asked Jasmine.

"I-I uh… um… y-yes… I do." Sakyo shuttered. Then Jasmine leaned in kissed him, which caused Sakyo to blush… hard. Jasmine broke the kiss and they fell asleep on the bed. The next day, they went to the office to find the entire group looking at them. Ryuga and Kyoya were smirking, while the others just looked at them confusedly. Sakyo and Jasmine just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guess we better tell them." said Sakyo.

Jasmine nodded. "Guys, Sakyo and I…" the others looked at her expectantly. "We're official!" Then the entire room burst into an applause for the new couple.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry if it wasn't long enough. It's just that I have other stories planned so I had to finish this quickly. Anyway, R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
